


Through the Lipstick Trace

by gostisbehere (castielsstarr)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Group Sex, Lingerie, Multi, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:23:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castielsstarr/pseuds/gostisbehere
Summary: The Flyers decide for a little team bonding in the form of collecting lipstick prints from the rookies.





	Through the Lipstick Trace

**Author's Note:**

> I started this fic over a year ago and just stalled out, but something happened in the last two days and apparently I could finish it. So here you go! I have no idea why I wanted to write this.

Running a manicured hand through his hair, checking the corners of his baby-blue lipstick, Nolan felt the excitement bubbling in the pit of his stomach. They were all getting a good night's sleep at the hotel and then heading up to Calgary in the morning. Or so management thought. They’d all talked about having this celebration after a big win but now it was here.

His original plan was just to wear a pair of shorts like the other guys, but the first time he tried on the lipstick color assigned to him—yes, they had been _assigned_ their colors based on what the veterans thought looked best—Nolan felt like dressing up for this. Even if he was the only one in a pair of lace panties and a little necklace matching the color of his lips, he knew he wasn’t going to get made fun of. Everyone had established quickly after the draft that they liked when Nolan dressed up for the team. The nails might have been more than necessary, but a simple french manicure was classy. At least he knew Val and G would appreciate the touch.

Hearing moans starting up from the bedroom got Nolan checking his makeup once more before opening the door to join everyone. TK stood outside the door and Nolan smiled when he heard a whispered, “Jesus fucking Christ” as he walked past. Knowing what he looked like was good, but having it validated by his teammates was infinitely better.

The only two pairs of eyes he didn’t have on him when he entered were Raff, seated in one of the chairs by the window and Sanheim, on his knees in front of him. Even Hagg who had his lips around Shayne’s dick pulled off to look at him. Nolan wanted the attention but it still made him blush and duck his head when they all looked at him like they wanted to simultaneously devour him and make sure he was cared for.

The panties rode low on him and he startled when a pair of hands grazed over his bare hip bones, holding him lightly.

“TK.” Claude’s voice was firm. “You know the rules.” They all did. No rookie-on-rookie action this time.

The hands left his body. “Sorry, Nol,” he whispered and moved around Nolan’s body to join Claude on one of the two queen-sized beds.

He should have moved then, gone and picked someone to join, but he took a moment to watch as TK sucked in Claude’s half-hard cock all the way to the base, leaving a ring of his rose-red lip color. Claude’s first of the night. Nolan had experienced it firsthand before—TK sucked dick like he was getting paid for it. His mouth was tight and hot, every move practiced, but luckily they all knew Claude had the stamina to wear him out a little bit first before sending him off to service someone else.

Someone took him by the hand, drawing his attention away from the captain. Simmer. He was tugging Nolan to the second bed, where most of the space was already taken by a couple pairs of long limbs belonging to Coots and Morin. Instead of trying to take any room from them, Wayne sat at the foot of the bed, creating room between his legs for Nolan to kneel. 

There was a flutter in his stomach as Nolan went to his knees, hands rubbing over strong thighs as he settled into place. This was hardly his first time sucking off any of his teammates, but there was always a little bit of nerves in the moments prior.

Overthinking went against the rules of the evening, so Nolan dropped his head to take Wayne as far as he could on the first suck. He made sure to plant his lips firm at the base, leaving a circle of that baby blue that he was going to end up taking with him when he left tonight.

The pace he set was comfortable, not fast enough that he was going to stress his jaw or make him dizzy. Nolan wanted to get all the veterans, but he knew that couldn't happen if he tired himself out too early.

Wayne enjoyed the easy pace, rolling his hips to get a little deeper on the occasion. Being his first of the night, it was clear he wasn't going to come for Nolan.

Eventually, Wayne pulled him off with a gentle tug to his hair. “Gudy's looking for you.”

It took a moment when he got to his feet to actually find Gudas in the mess of bodies everywhere in the room. He had himself sitting on top of the desk, leaning back on his hands with his legs spread wide. It was cocky and absolutely predictable for Gudas.

It took only a quick moment for Nolan to apply a fresh coat of lipstick before leaning in to give Gudy the same treatment as Wayne. He was thicker, but not as long, making it easy for Nolan to plant his baby-blue kiss above a dark purple he knew was Ivan's.

He was careful not to smudge the colors when he worked Gudy’s length with his fist while he focused his attention on the head. The benefit of fucking around a lot as team bonding was that he knew what most of them preferred. The slight overstimulation that came with someone constantly sucking the most sensitive part was what usually set Gudas off.

Ivan must have gotten him pretty good before Nolan because Gudy was gripping the back of his neck a couple minutes later, making sure he wasn't going anywhere.

“Good boy, that's it,” Gudas said and then groaned as come flooded Nolan's mouth.

Nolan tried to swallow as much of it as he could but a little leaked from the corner of his mouth. Licking it away when Gudy was done seemed to satisfy him and he patted Nolan's cheek before sending him off.

It was surprising to find Claude alone on the bed he'd claimed, gently stroking his cock with the tips of his fingers. When Nolan crawled up between his legs, he could see three rings of color, all trying to get as far down Claude's cock as they could. Only Travis succeeded so far, having taken Claude when he was still soft. His cock was long and anyone with a gag reflex would struggle.

Nolan had one, too. It didn't mean he wasn't going to try and get all the way to the base regardless. He kissed Claude's fingers so he'd drop his hand away and let Nolan get to work. Claude's hand caught his jaw before he could get his mouth on him.

“Your lipstick, Nolan.”

Right. He'd forgotten about the tube he'd been holding tight in his left hand and Nolan took a moment to put it on with Claude watching his mouth. With the lipstick capped, Claude released his face, but Nolan hesitated. It was… intimidating was the only word that came to mind. He was fairly confident in his abilities, but Claude was still long enough that it made him nervous.

Controlled breathing was the only way to get there, so Nolan kept steady until Claude's cock nudged the back of his throat. Breathing through his nose, he pushed a little bit more until he was taking Claude further, swallowing around the length.

A little bit more, he almost had it. Nolan's eyes watered as he pushed down the remaining inch, marking Claude with blue before pulling all the way off to cough into his elbow.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Nol.”

“Not.” He coughed again.

Claude’s gentle hand on his head guided him back in and Nolan didn't try to take more than a mouthful. Nolan could make his captain come without deepthroating or stroking the shaft where his mouth wasn't working.

It didn't have to be much. Just the teasing pad of one finger between Claude's balls before giving each one individual attention.

“Oh, fuck.” Claude groaned, hips bucking up and pressing a little more into Nolan's mouth. “Not fair.”

Nolan pulled off to smirk at him. “I thought the whole point of this was to get you off,” he teased. “You've already had four mouths on your dick if I count correctly and you're so hard I know you haven't come. But, sure, I can stop if you want me to.”

Claude sighed and laughed. “You're such a brat when you want something. Get on with it, then.”

He stroked Claude's cock but leaned down to lap at his balls this time. Just the tip of his tongue was a good tease but licking with the flat of his tongue, getting Claude wet and warm there, that made him moan and shiver.

Nolan knew Claude was close—his balls were drawn up so tight and he whimpered when Nolan placed little open-mouthed kisses to each one in turn. He hadn't expected Claude to give up control like this, but he looked beautiful like this.

A couple twisting strokes over the head coupled with Nolan slipping Claude's balls into his mouth to gently suck—Claude spilled over Nolan's hand with a cry. The rest of the room would have heard that, were probably looking at him. Claude wasn't often loud but he was now as Nolan worked out the last of Claude's orgasm, pulling away before it got to be too much.

Planting his hands on either side of Claude's hips, Nolan pushed up to get a look at him. Blissed out and smiling. Good. Their captain deserved it for all his hard work.

Claude cracked an eyelid and made a futile attempt at pulling Nolan up to him. He went anyway, though Claude's fingers failing to grab hold of his arm was funny. He made quick work of tugging Nolan into his side, snuggling close.

“Supposed to. come in your mouth.” Claude was pausing to breathe, still coming down and Nolan would be hard-pressed to say he wasn't a little proud.

“You saying you didn't like it?” He chuckled.

“Oh, fuck, no. That was—” Claude huffed out a breath. “Words.”

Nolan tucked his face against Claude's neck. “Good. And I left another ring of lipstick around your balls, too.”

“I am absolutely getting you back for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me on Tumblr, I promise I don't bite:  
> General hockey blog: [gostisbhere](http://www.gostisbhere.tumblr.com)  
> Shipping hockey blog: [mousemarns](http://www.mousemarns.tumblr.com)


End file.
